As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For instance, an information handling system may include multiple, interconnected data processing systems, such as personal computers, rack servers, blade servers, etc. Such an information handling system may be referred to as a collocated computer installation. An apparatus known in general as a keyboard, video, and mouse. (KVM) switch may be used to manage the data processing systems within a conventional collocated computer installation. For instance, a KVM switch may be used to selectively link a single set of input/output (I/O) devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, and a display device) to a desired data processing system within the collocated computer installation.
In a conventional data processing system, the communications between the components on the motherboard and the attached peripheral devices are not secured. Likewise, in a conventional collocated computer installation, the communications between the I/O devices and the data processing systems are not secured.